1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack mountable to a computer cabinet without using a tool, and more particularly to a rack having a slide module that can be secured into a computer cabinet without using any tool, and the length of the rack can be adjusted by moving adjusting elements on the slide module to fit computer cabinets with different depths.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networking technology advances, personal computers become very popular, and servers are also used extensively in offices and for big events. In general, a server is used as a contact window for coordination or a central data collecting area, servers are centralized and placed into a computer cabinet. The front of the computer cabinet usually has an opening for placing the servers into the computer cabinet. Both lateral sides of the opening of the computer cabinet comes with a separate stand 100 as shown in FIG. 1, and the stands 100 include separate longitudinally arranged pivotal connecting holes 101 disposed on a rack 200 of the stands 100, and the rack 200 is provided for a slide module (not shown in the figure), and the slide module installs a computer chassis (not shown in the figure). Further, both front and rear ends of the rack 200 have an inwardly bent plate 201, and the bent plates 201 separately have a fixing hole 202 for passing a screw bolt 203, and the screw bolt 203 is passed through the fixing hole 202 and screwed into a fixing member 204 of the pivotal connecting hole 101, so that the fixing hole 202, screw bolt 203 and fixing member 204 fix the rack 200 onto the stand 100. However, it is necessary to use a tool to secure screw bolts 203 into the fixing member 204 of the rack 200, and thus the installation and removal of the rack is very troublesome and time-consuming. Furthermore, the rack 200 comes with a fixed length and it is made according to the depth of the computer cabinet, and thus it is necessary to prepare a new computer cabinet for the requirement of a different depth, and such application definitely cannot meet the user's requirements.